1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having excellent display quality and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emitting layer formed between the hole and electron injection electrodes, and is a self-emissive display device that emits light when holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic emitting layer to create exitons. The organic light emitting display has qualities such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, and is thus regarded as a next-generation display device.